my message
by Brigitgrian
Summary: un one shot como regalo para una amiga muy querida, a veces necesitamos que nos recuerden quien es nuestra verdadera meta,sobre todo cuando ya la tenemos y la olvidamos


My message

Es tu regalo de cumpleaños Anny tu decides cual te gusta mas, la canción es de Coldplay, my message

No siempre las situaciones son claras, a veces hace falta hablar, pero es que es tan difícil decir lo que sentimos. Que preferimos callar hasta que ya no soportamos mas y optamos por lo mas fácil huir y dejar de sentir

Había llegado a casa de un largo día de trabajo, lo único que tenia en su cabeza en ese momento era un largo baño caliente y su cama, como ansiaba poder dormir toda una noche sin interrupciones, sabia que su princesa estaría esperándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero sin embargo de unos días para acá había algo que no dejaba de inquietarlo y es que cuando la veía sonreír algo le decía que no era real, el brillo no llegaba a sus ojos y eso lo intrigaba, se propuso muchas veces hablar con ella pero simplemente el tiempo no le daba

Y ahora maldita sea si se arrepentía de no haberlo encontrado, en lugar de bella esposa parada en la cocina hallo una nota, en la que simplemente decía "_Nos dejamos atrapar por la rutina, Te amo y siempre lo hare, pero ya me canse de estar siempre sola, A dios"_

Como es que no se dio cuenta, como fue tan ciego el amor de su vida se alejaba cada dia mas de el, era todo su culpa, pero siempre fue mas fácil creer, que ella sabia que la amaba, que no hacia falta decírselo, después de tantas luchas, de haberse perdido tantas veces, olvido que lo que siempre los reunía de nuevo, es que jamas perdieron la oportunidad de demostrarse que nada en el mundo era mas importante que se amor y ahora es mensaje se olvido

_My song is love _

_Love to lovely song _

_And it_ _goes on _

_You don't have to be alone _

_You heavy heart is made of stone _

_And it's so hard to see you clearly _

_You don't have to be on your own _

_You don't have to be on you own _

Debía decírselo, no podía marcharse antes de escucharlo, pero es que parecía que su corazón se endureció con el tiempo, aun no podía evitar recordar, que ella en el pasado jamás le impidió ver dentro de ella, pero ahora todo era tan confuso, cuando la veía a los ojos siempre hallaba una pared que no podía derribar, es que acaso ya no recordaba que no estaba sola

_And I'm not gonna take it back_

_And I'm not gonna say "I don't mean that"_

_You're a target that I'm aiming at _

_And I get that message home _

Mientras manejaba de una manera desesperada su auto para llegar a la estación de Tokio, para alcanzarla, le había costado mucho que las chicas se lo dijeran, pero al final pudo mas la vena romántica de Mina que fue quien cedió, ahora solo debía llegar a tiempo, tiempo esa era la palabra clave de todo esto, no podía negarlo, no podía decir que no era cierto, al final olvido que su meta siempre había sido su princesa y olvido que siempre se debe luchar para conservar lo que ya se gano, mas ahora ya lo entendió

Tan solo tomarla en sus brazos y decirle……………………………..

_My song is love, my song is love, unknown_

_And I'm on fire you, clearly _

_You don't have to be alone _

_You don't have to be on your own _

Todos sus pensamiento se agolparon en su cabeza a penas pudo divisar, la entrada a la estación, que mas daba si no se podía parquear en ese sitio, que importaba si se llevaban su auto, si es que al final lograba tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos y probar sus labios tan solo una vez mas, susurrar a su oído, que el masaje que le deja ya lo entendió, que sin ella no es nada

_And i'm not gonna take it back _

_And I'm not gonna say "I don't mean that"_

_But I'm nothing on my own _

_Got to get that message home _

Tan solo detiene su carrera para ubicar la plataforma en la que debe de buscar, solo unos minutos lo separan de perderla para siempre, pero no se detendrá a esperar hasta que sea demasiado tarde y en ese tren parta su corazón, solo son unos metros mas, a lo lejos descubre una cabellera rubia que se dispone a entrar en unos de los vagones, tiene una mano apoyada en la puerta, mientras que en la otra sostiene una pequeña maleta, parece que supiera que alguien la busca, por que se detiene tan solo un instante para mirar a tras, pero en seguida un velo de tristeza cubre su rostro y se dispone a subir hacia su nueva vida, su vida sin el, en ese instante una mano se posa en su brazo, son unos dedo fuertes los que la aprisionan, no hace falta que voltee para saber que se trata de el, solo el tiene la capacidad de hacerla arder con solo rozarla, pero no esta vez ya esta decidido, es que acaso piensa que desea vivir en este martirio toda su vida, sacude su brazo tratando de soltarse, pero no puede la precio del agarre aumenta, hasta que siente que es jalada fuera de tren y que la misma mano que antes tomaba su brazo ahora esta posada en su espalda reteniéndola muy cerca de el

Déjame ir – es todo cuanto susurra contra su pecho – no ves que me lastimas

Como puedo dejar ir mi vida – le dice el contra su oído, un escalofrío recorre su espalda –

Eso no es cierto, no me mientas- las lagrimas a penas eran contenidas, pero en el tona quebrado de su voz se distinguía que no tardarían salir

Princesa, lo entendí te juro que lo entendí, nunca mas, lo prometo, tan solo no me dejes - el tono de el no ocultaba la desesperación y miedo, temía perderla

Yo….. no se si creerte- fue todo cuanto salio de sus labios – lo juro nunca mas solo vuelve a casa, olvide que tu eras mi meta, pero te amo, no estas solo, no solo te tienes a ti, tan solo déjame entrar de nuevo a tu corazón

Su mente le decía que no debía confiar, que si ya lo olvido una vez, impedía que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero ella solo desea cobijarse en brazos y dormir arrullada por el latido de corazón, no importaba que el volviera a olvidarla, esta vez ella no escaparía, lo encararía y le recordaría que ella es su meta, y el es la meta de ella, por que después de tanta luchas la verdad es que ambos tienen al otro, para seguir viviendo

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait _

_Not gonna leave it until it's much too late oh _

_On platform, I'm gonna stand and then say _

_That I'm nothing on my own _

_And I love you, please come home _

_And love you, please come home_

_My song I love unknown _

_And I've got to get that message home _

Vamos a casa amor- es todo cuanto dice ella, y el no necesita oír nada mas, tan solo la estrecha entre sus brazos, la besa tiernamente y le dice

Gracias amor, te amo


End file.
